We Meet Again?
by Ms. Jazzlyn
Summary: What happens when Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather get in a band after TDWT and is unaware that Alejandro, Geoff, and Duncan are in one also! Duh they meet again! It's probably going to get rated M just so you know.
1. Introduction

**We Meet Again **

**_Disclaimer: Any songs you read here or Total Drama P.S: This takes place after TDWT and Alejandro isn't a robot he just got kicked down the volcano so no robot Alejandro._**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

_**After filming the Total Drama series Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and Heather all decided to be in a band but they are in separate bands and here's their status now.**_

_**Bridgette: Bridgette is in the band called The Dream with Courtney and Heather, Bridgette also writes 50% of the songs Courtney writes 20% and Heather writes the other 30%. Bridgette was dumped by Geoff it turned out that they knew nothing about each other because all they did was make out. Bridgette recently worked as a life guard but quit to be a full on band member Bridgette still dresses the same but wears her hair in a donut bun.**_

_**Courtney: Courtney is the band lead singer of The Dream with Heather and Bridgette as back up singers I know what your thinking how can Courtney become so close with Heather. Well turns out each of them have a bond either they were dumped or they dumped their boyfriend Courtney was cheated on by Duncan and played by Alejandro. Courtney was a C.I.T but quit so she can be the leader of The Dream Courtney dresses like a prep and Courtney's hair is longer.**_

_**Heather: Heather is in the band The Dream she is a back up singer along with Bridgette and writes 30% of the songs. Heather gave up Alejandro for money Heather's last job was being a bartender until she quit saying "it's to hard" Heather's hair is long again but curled and Heather dresses even more slutty.**_

_**Alejandro: Alejandro is in the band called The Click 3 he is a back up singer and writes 10% of the songs Duncan writes 80% and Geoff writes the other 10%. Alejandro was rejected by Heather but still loves her Alejandro never had a job in his life thanks to his dad being a diplomat. Alejandro still looks the same and dresses a bit more sexual.**_

_**Duncan: Duncan is the lead singer of The Click 3 he cheated on Courtney with Gwen who is his current love interest. Duncan was always unemployed Duncan has a red Mohawk now and still dresses like a punk.**_

_**Geoff: Geoff is in the band called The Click 3 he is a back up singer along with Alejandro he writes 10% of the songs. Geoff still wears his lucky cowboy hat Geoff also dresses the same Geoff used to be a surf teacher until he quit to be apart of the band. Geoff also dumped Bridgette stating he want's to "try something new".**_

_**Now here's where the story begins!**_

_**In Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette's house**_

_**Courtney was in her room in her PJs' her PJs' are purple more like a gown humming song lyrics and writing them down it was 10:00 am Bridgette was down stairs watching Total Drama re runs mocking lines she was in a baby blue tank top and khaki pants with her hair up in a bun. "hey Bridge" Heather said coming downstairs she was still in her PJs' were some really short short's and a white T.**_

_**"Hey Heather" Bridgette replied focused on the T.V "why are you watching that sorry excuse of a reality T.V show Total Drama" Heather asked "because it's interesting" Bridgette said Heather went back up stairs to bother Courtney. "Hey Court watch you doing" Heather asked Courtney had on her ear phones still singing so Heather decided to listen.**_

_**"I came to win"**_

_**"To fight"**_

_**"To conquer"**_

_**"To thrive"**_

_**"I came to win"**_

_**"To prosper"**_

_**"To fly, to fly"**_

_**Heather started to clap she took Courtney's ear phones out "Courtney that was great" Heather congratulated "thanks I guess" Courtney said "so when do we get our next gig" Bridgette butted in "I got us an audition at studio records we need to practice" Courtney said "okay you finish the song and then we'll practice until then I'm going out" Heather said leaving. Courtney went back to writing and Bridgette went back to watching Total Drama.**_

_**With Alejandro, Duncan, and Geoff**_

_**Duncan was in his room sleep Alejandro was down stairs replaying all the Total Drama World Tour watching Heather's confessionals "she so beautiful" he mumbled to himself. Geoff was writing lyrics**_

_**"Cause she's bitter-sweet he knocks me off of my feet"**_

_**"Yet I keep coming back for more"**_

_**"She's just the girl I'm looking for"**_

_**Duncan walked in "your to soft dude" Duncan mocked "whatever man I am the one who got us that gig at studio records it's an audition" Geoff said "really man were going to rock that audition" Duncan said "ye just let me finish this song and we'll win for sure" Geoff said.**_

_**Duncan left downstairs to see Alejandro "why are you obsessing over a girl who doesn't want you" Duncan said "I know she want's me" Alejandro said Duncan just rolled his eyes and left to sleep yet again. Alejandro just thought of some lyrics.**_

_**"I know you want me"**_

_**"I made it obvious that I want you to"**_

_**Alejandro just started writing it down "we are so going to win this audition".**_

* * *

_**UH-OH! R&R TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_


	2. Audition

** We Meet Again? **

_**Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and TDWT P.S: The letter's that look like this are the letter's that the lead singer sings alone.**_** These letters are the letters the group sings.**

** NO ONES P.O.V**

**At Studio Records:**

**Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were the judges and manager's looking or someone to manage "Next" Chef yelled as a girl ran off stage crying. "next we have The Dream" Chris said through his microphone.**

**Back Stage:**

**Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette where getting ready to walk out on that stage Courtney wore a black sparkly dress that flew with the wind Heather and Bridgette wore white one's. "you ladies ready" Courtney said "let's go" Heather said.**

**On Stage:**

**Courtney twirled on stage first right in the middle then came Heather who twirled on the right side of Courtney then Bridgette who twirled to the left side of Bridgette. Music began to play as Bridgette and Heather moved their arm flowing to the beat of the song.**

_**"I came to win, to fight"**_

_**"to conquer, to thrive"**_

_**"I came to win, to survive"**_

_**"to prosper, to ride"**_

**"to fly,,,to fly"**

_**"I wish today it will rain all day maybe that will kind of make the pain go away"**_

_**"trying to forgive you for abandoning me praying but I think I'm an angel away"**_

**"angel away, yea strange in a way"**

_**"maybe that's why I chase strangers away, they got their guns out aiming at me"**_

_**"but I become near when they're aiming at me"**_

_**"me, me, me, me"**_

**"them"**

_**"me against"**_

**"enemies"**

_**"me against"**_

**"friends"**

**"****_some how they both seem to become one, a sea full of sharks and they all smell blood"_**

_**"they start coming and I start rising, must be surprising, I'm surmising"**_

**"I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher, more fire"**

_**"I came to win, to fight"**_

_**"to conquer, to thrive"**_

_**"I came to win, to survive"**_

_**"to prosper, to ride"**_

**"to fly,,,to fly"**

_**"everybody wanna try to box me in, suffocating every time it locks me in,"**_

_**"painting their own pictures then they crop me in, but I will stay where the top begins"**_

**"cause I am not a word , I am not a line"**

**"I am a girl who can never be defined"**

**"I am not fly, I am levitation I represent an entire generation"**

**"I hear the criticism loud and clear, that is how I know the time is near"**

**"we become alive in a time of fear"**

**"and we don't have no time to spare, cry my eyes out for days upon days,"**

_**"such a heavy burden placed upon me, but when you go hard your nay's become yay's"**_

_**"I came to win, to fight"**_

_**"to conquer, to thrive"**_

_**"I came to win, to survive"**_

_**"to prosper, to ride"**_

**"to fly,,,to fly"**

**"get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it"**

_**"I came to win"**_

**"get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it"**

**"I came to win, to fight"**

_**"to conquer, to thrive"**_

_**"I came to win, to survive"**_

_**"to prosper, to ride"**_

**"to fly,,,to fly"**

**Bridgette, Courtney, and Heather finished singing breathing hard Chris and Chef clapped "perfect" Chris clapped. "Next" Chef yelled**

**Back Stage:**

**Bridgette, Heather, and Courtney are talking when this happens "hey nice performance" A voice said "than-Duncan!?" Courtney shouted "Courtney" Duncan said Bridgette and Heather looked shocked "what are you doing here I'm surprised you aren't in juvie" Courtney said "relax Courtney I'm here with my band" Duncan responded.**

**"Band ha! from juvie" Courtney mocked "no Alejandro and Geoff" Duncan pointed at Geoff and Alejandro and called them over. Heather and Bridgette were tip toeing off "Heather, Bridgette, Courtney" Geoff and Alejandro said "dammit" Heather said "hello" Bridgette said greeting Geoff "Hola Heather" Alejandro greeted "just go on stage already" Heather snapped.**

**On Stage:**

**Duncan is seen with a guitar strumming it on stage while Alejandro and Geoff are either on piano or drums.**

_**"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin"**_

_**"She pushed me in the pool at out last school reunion"**_

_**"She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter,,,,,strange as it seems she's the one I'm after"**_

**"'cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off of my feet"**

**"and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else, she's a mystery she's too much for me"**

**"yet I keep coming back for more she's just the girl I'm looking for"**

**"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour, she runs on 100 proof attitude power"**

**"and the more she ignores me the more I adore her,,,what can I do I'd do anything for her"**

**"'cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off of my feet"**

**"and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else, she's a mystery she's too much for me"**

**"yet I keep coming back for more she's just the girl I'm looking for"**

_**"and when she see's it's me on her caller ID, she wont pick up the phone she'd rather be alone"**_

**"but I can't give up just yet 'cause every word she ever said, still ringing in my head"**

**"still ringing in my head"**

_**"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin"**_

_**"knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined"**_

**"'cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off of my feet"**

**"and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else, she's a mystery she's too much for me"**

**"yet I keep coming back for more she's just the girl I'm looking for"**

**"oh I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for..."**

**Once the boys stop singing they bow and walk backstage**

**Back Stage:**

**"You like princess" Duncan said "don't call me princess and I thought you hate singing" Courtney said "well you encouraged me Court" Duncan responded**

**"ALL BANDS ON STAGE!" Chef yelled**

**On Stage:**

**"We have decided on two bands we have...The Dream" Chris announced Bridgette, Heather, and Courtney squeaked cheering "and The Click 3" Chris also said Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, and Geoff exchanged glances.**

**"Meet us back here in 3 minutes" Chris and Chef left**

**"Well we should all get to know each other better right Heather" Alejandro flirted "only in your dreams" Heather growled "then it must be a" Alejandro said "I have no problem kicking you in you balls" Heather said preparing to kick "GUYS" Courtney yelled.**

**"lets all try not to fight for about another 2 minutes please" Courtney said.**

**"Alright kids we need a new name for this band" Chris said**

**"We now how about The..." Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and Heather all said together "okay until tomorrow you guys can all stay at the house I got for you guys that way you don't have to drive here every day" Chris said leaving.**

**At The Condo:**

**Everyone was in their PJs' sleep except Alejandro and Heather they were night owls Heather walked downstairs to get some water unaware that Alejandro was downstairs as well she wore a spaghetti strap tank top and really short shorts she had her hair in a ponytail.**

**Heather was in the kitchen getting a cup she turned on the light "WHAT THE HELL" Heather screamed startled to see Alejandro by the staircase. "I was just getting water great minds think a like" Alejandro said Heather just rolled her eyes and got the water from the refrigerator she could feel Alejandro staring at her like she was something to eat.**

**"Do you mind" Heather said "I was just admiring your beauty" Alejandro said Heather just went back upstairs to bed finally. "Good night mi Amor" Alejandro mumbled under his breath.**

* * *

_**R&R the reason I didn't tell you the name is because I want you to tell me what you want their name to be (PM) me if you need to just give me a name. What will happen next guess you'll find out tomorrow.**_


	3. Right through me

**We Meet Again?**

_**Disclaimer: Any songs that you read here and Total Drama World Tour remember the songs that are in this font the leader is singing alone. **_**The one in this font is the group.**

**In The Condo at night:**

**Heather was lurking around the house singing out sound lyrics thinking she would be the only one up. Little did she know a certain Latino was a night owl also.**

**Heather walked across the halls and down the stairs singing lyrics that popped into her head as she thought about a certain band member.**

**"You see right through me"**

**"How do you that" (x3)**

**"How do you" (x5)**

**"You let me win, you let me ride"**

**"You let me rock, you let me slide"**

**"& when their looking you let me hide"**

**"Defend my honor, protect my pride"**

**"The good advice I always hated"**

**"But looking back it made me greater"**

**"You always told me forget the haters"**

**"Just get my money, Just get my weight up"**

**"Know when I'm lying, Know when I'm crying"**

**"You see right through me"**

**"How do you that" (x3)**

**"How do you" (x5)**

**"Y-"**

**Alejandro started to clap as he had followed Heather and listening to her Heather jumped holding her chest as if he gave her a heart attack. " magnifico lyrics" Alejandro continued to clap "what's your inspiration for such good lyrics".**

**Heather straightened herself up to sound intimidating "none of your business now if you can leave me alone I will be happy" Heather spoke like a viper. Alejandro chuckled he thought Heather was smarter than that he knows exactly who she was singing about ad he feels the same way.**

**"shoo-shoo" Heather said Alejandro followed her orders passing by but then he stopped dead in his tracks "oh and Heather" Alejandro stepped close enough and whispered in her ear. "You see right through as much as I you" Alejandro left with those words stuck in Heather's head.**

**Leaving a blushing Heather behind Heather let out a sigh "I know you do" Heather thought going to her room tired.**

**In The Morning at 8:00 am**

**Bridgette was an early riser and she loved to exercise and smell the fresh air and it helped the fact they were in Hollywood with a house next to the beach. Bridgette put on blue sweats and decided to take a jog.**

**Bridgette was taking a jog along the beach when she bumped into someone Bridgette was clumsy " first the surf board now jogging sorry" Bridgette held her hand out "no problem" Geoff held his hand out to Bridgette, Bridgette then knew it was Geoff and jumped back "Geoff" Bridgette said sounding irritated.**

**"Do we have to act like mortal enemies over a break up Bridge" Geoff said "I mean seriously it's not like I cheated like Duncan" Geoff added. "You might as well you broke my heart now I hope someone breaks yours" Bridgette said continuing her jogging as Geoff yelled "Bridge". Bridgette ran fast enough to keep him away and out of earshot.**

**Back at the Condo:**

**Courtney walked around humming in her purple gown until she heard a guitar strumming she followed the music and it led her to Duncan's room. Courtney looked as Duncan strummed in amazement "I didn't know you played the guitar" Courtney said interrupting "there's a lot of thing you don't know princess" Duncan smirked.**

**"I always wanted to learn" Courtney mumbled hoping Duncan wouldn't hear "then why don't you let me teach you" Duncan said Courtney shot a glare and then Duncan shot one back. It went on for about a minute until some body gave up "fine but no funny business" Courtney said.**

**Duncan taught Courtney in about 5 minutes tops Courtney then smacked Duncan across the face "what was that for" Duncan rubbed his now red cheek "for calling me princess" Courtney said Courtney smacked Duncan yet again as Duncan rubbed his face "and that's for Gwen" Courtney laughed as she left Duncan's room. "I miss that girl" Duncan smiled**

**Courtney ran into Heather on the way to her room Heather yet again failed to cover up her body especially now that Alejandro's around. Heather wore a tight white and pink shirt she wasn't wearing a bra underneath you could tell because you can see her nipples and wore a black mini skirt. "Come on Heather we have way more class than that" Courtney practically nagged Heather into changing into a nice summer dress it hugged her body quite nicely and stopped at the knees.**

**"Thanks Courtney" Heather said "I wrote some lyrics and I thought you would like them" Heather showed Courtney "perfect" Courtney shouted hugging the lyric book and calling Chris. Courtney loved the song because it obviously stated the way Bridgette, Heather, and Courtney felt about certain people.**

**12 Minutes later in the studio:**

**Heather, Courtney, and Bridgette were warming up in the studio with headphones on to hear the beat of the music they were going to sing to.**

**While Chris, Chef, Alejandro, Duncan and Geoff all listened through the mikes that were set up in the studio**

**"You see right through me"**

**"How do you that" (x3)**

**"How do you" (x5)**

**_"You let me win, _you let me ride"**

**_"You let me rock, _you let me slide"**

**_"& when their looking you let me hide"_**

**_"Defend my honor, protect my pride"_**

**_"The good advice I always hated"_**

**_"But looking back it made me greater"_**

**_"You always told me forget the haters"_**

**_"Just get my money, Just get my weight up"_**

**"Know when I'm lying, Know when I'm crying"**

**"You see right through me"**

**"How do you that" (x3)**

**"How do you" (x5)**

**The girls finished off the song Chris clapped, Chef cried, and the boy's mouth dropped all except for Alejandro's as he heard the song the night before when he ran into his love Heather.**

**"Great, Fantastic, Love it" Chris said the girls stood there feeling accomplished "as for all of you I need you guys to come up with a fantastic song in less than 3 days so you can perform at a bar" Chris said "a bar" Courtney repeated.**

**"Hey, you have to start somewhere right" Chris said leaving in a limo.**

* * *

**Let the games begin! R&R Looks like they all have to face their problems and write a song together to live out their dreams and I'm waiting for you guys to give their band an awesome band name!**


	4. Day 1

**We Meet Again?**

_**Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and Total Drama World Tour and remember the songs in this font is the leader and **_**The songs in this font is the band**

**At The Condo In The Living Room**

**After hours of sitting around looking at each other like statues.**

**"I have an Idea" Courtney said "speak princ- err I mean Courtney" Duncan said "How about a random sing off right here now the one band that last or sounds better wins" Courtney said. "Ladies first" Alejandro said.**

**The girls were ready**

**Courtney: "****_Any thing you can do I can do better!" _**

**_Duncan: "HA!"_**

**_The Dream: "We can do any thing better than you!"_**

**_The Click 3: "No you can't"._**

**_The Dream: "Yes we can"._**

**_Duncan: "No you can't"._**

**_Courtney: "Yes I can"._**

**_Duncan: "No you can't"._**

**_The Dream: "Yes we can, Yes we can!"_**

**_The Click 3: "Any thing you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you."_**

_**The Dream: "No you can't".**_

_**The Click 3: "Yes we can".**_

**_The Dream: "No you can't"._**

_**The Click 3: "Yes we can".**_

_**The Dream: "No you can't".**_

**_The Click 3: "Yes we can, Yes we can!"_**

_**Geoff: "I can shoot a partridge with single cartridge".**_

_**Bridgette: "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow".**_

_**The Click 3: "We can live on bread and cheese".**_

_**The Dream: "And only on that".**_

**_The Click 3: "Yup"._**

**_The Dream: "So can a rat"._**

**_(Higher and Higher)_**

**_The Click 3: "Any note you can sing we can sing higher". _**

**_The Dream: "We can sing any note higher than you"._**

_**The Click 3: "No you can't!"**_

**_The Dream: "Yes we can!"_**

**_The Click 3: "No you can't!"_**

_**The Dream: "Yes we can!"**_

**_The Click 3: "No you can't!"_**

**_The Dream: "Yes we can!"_**

**_The Click 3: "No you caaaaaaaaaant!" _**

_**The Dream: "Yes we caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"**_

_**The Click 3: "How do you guys sing that high".**_

_**The Dream: "Were Girls!"**_

**_The Click 3: "Any thing you can say. We can say softer!"_**

**_The Dream: "We can say any thing softer than you."_**

**_(Softer and Softer)_**

**_The Click 3: "No you can't"._**

**_The Dream: "Yes we can"._**

**_The Click 3: "No you can't"._**

**_The Dream: "Yes we can"._**

_**The Click 3: "no you can't".**_

**_(Burst!)_**

**_The Dream: "YES WE CAN!"_**

_**Alejandro: "I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker"**_

_**Heather: "I can drink it quicker AND get even sicker"**_

_**Duncan: "I can open any safe"**_

_**Courtney: "With out getting caught?"**_

**_Duncan: "You bet!"_**

_**Courtney: "That's what I thought you crook"**_

**_The Click 3: "Any note you can we can hold longer!"_**

**_The Dream: "We can hold any note longer than you!"_**

_**(Longer and Longer)**_

_**The Click 3: "No you can't!"**_

**_The Dream: "Yes we can!"_**

**_The Click 3: "No you can't!"_**

**_The Dream: "Yes we can!"_**

_**The Click 3: "No you caaaaaaaaaant!"**_

**_The Dream: "Yes we can, yes weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee (long hold) can!"_**

**_The Click 3: "Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_**

**_The Click 3: "Where do you keep all that air?"_**

**_The Dream: "Ugh..."_**

**_The Click 3: "Oh..."_**

**_Duncan: "I can jump a hurdle"_**

**_Courtney: "I can wear a girdle"_**

**_Geoff: "I can knit a sweater"_**

**_Bridgette: "I can fill it better"_**

**_Alejandro: " I. Can. Do. Most. Anything"_**

**_Heather: "Can you bake a pie"_**

**_Alejandro: "No"_**

**_Heather: "Neither can I"_**

**_The Click 3: "Any thing you can sing we can sing sweeter"_**

**_The Dream: "We can sing anything sweeter than you"_**

**_The Click 3: " .CANT!"_**

**_The Dream: " .CAN!"_**

**After the battle was over and every one was done breathing hard "it was a tie" Heather said every one sat in silence. They could all tell it was going to be an interesting 2 days.**

**Night Time In The Condo:**

**Heather once again bumped into Alejandro or as she would call him "perverted Latin bastard" "we meet again Heather" Alejandro said Alejandro stepped closer as Heather stepped back but Alejandro came forward.**

**Heather froze seeing there was no way out Alejandro's face inched closer until his hot breath was in her face "mi Amor"-**

**Heather woke up sweating "I got it!" Heather said as she wrote lyrics down as she song them**

**"Late at night when all the world is sleeping"**

**"I stay up and think of you"**

**Duncan was teaching Courtney how to play the guitar and he finally was able to grab her hands and practice her strumming with her. "Thanks for helping me Duncan" Courtney said "any time princess" Duncan smiled "do I get a reward for this".**

**"Of course" Courtney had an idea in mind she leaned in closer and closer**

**Duncan woke up puckering his lips "I got it" Duncan wrote lyrics also singing**

**"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight"**

**"Till tomorrow I will be holding you tight"**

**Alejandro was once again bothering Heather teasing her "you like me admit it" Alejandro said "no I do not" Heather denied "yes you do chica" Alejandro cupped Heather's chin "fine you got me" Heather finally said "yes you d-" Alejandro said "wait what".**

**"I said you got me" Heather crashed her lips on Alejandro's and t- Alejandro woke up holding air as he thought it was Heather's body. "I got it" Alejandro said writing lyrics and singing.**

**"And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."**

**Bridgette was surfing at the beach and she so happened to run into Geoff, Bridgette tried surfing away and no matter how fast or far she got Geoff was there. Bridgette just kept on going "Bridge look out!" was all Bridgette heard before.**

**(Crash) Bridgette woke up on surface coughing "what happened" Bridgette asked "I saved your life you nearly drowned" Geoff said. "You saved me, you care about me" Bridgette hugged Geoff and before they knew they were back making out.**

**Bridgette woke up "AH!" "I got it" Bridgette wrote lyrics also.**

**"And I wish on a star that"**

**"somewhere you are thinking of me too"**

**(A/N): I think you get it everyone had dreams about each other and wrote lyrics down!**

**In The Morning:**

**Everyone woke up and all in unison shouted "I have song lyrics" they all exchange glances "Okay lets practice and see if the lyrics go together". "We only have until tomorrow and after that it's over" Courtney reminded everyone.**

**"I have an idea for outfits" Heather suggested "guys wear white girls wear black dresses and tux" everyone nodded in agreement. **

**Geoff played the piano real slow as everyone ready to say their song lyrics.**

**Heather: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping"**

**"I stay up and think of you".**

**Bridgette: "****And I wish on a star that"**

**"somewhere you are thinking of me too"**

**All together: ****"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight"**

**"Till tomorrow I will be holding you tight"**

**Alejandro: ****"And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."**

**Courtney: "Wonder if you ever see me..."**

**"And I wonder if you know I'm there"**

**Duncan: "If you looked in my eyes"**

**"Would you see what's inside would you even care?"**

**They all looked in amazement as they song the first verse of the song they all knew how they felt about each other now. Not even Heather or Courtney can deny their feelings anymore sure they'll never admit it but they were the two who looked like they were about to cry. **

**To hear the guys sing about them so sweetly I guess their just undercover softies after all. Heather was so over whelmed she choked up and left in a hurry with Alejandro fast behind her.**

**Courtney started to cry and just walked over to Duncan with open arms and they embraced each other in a hug.**

**Where as Bridgette ran upstairs crying and not to Geoff and locked herself in her room with Geoff begging to come in.**

**With Aleheather and Gidgette**

**"Heather wait" Alejandro managed to get Heather to stop "why are you crying chica?" **

**"I...I don't know" Heather said "I just...over whelmed that's all" Heather buried her face in her hands "what's the real reason" Alejandro tilted her head close to his he was staring deep into her eyes getting lost. "It's nothing really" Heather snatched her head out of Alejandro's grip.**

**Alejandro looked at Heather walk away and locked herself in the same room with Bridgette by the door all you could hear was sniffles and girls chatting. Alejandro and Geoff sighed in defeat "so close" Geoff said "yet so far" Alejandro said. **

**With Duncney**

**After Courtney was done hugging Duncan her eyes were puffy she looked at Duncan "what about Gwen?" Courtney asked "she's still my girlfriend" Duncan responded Courtney quickly left.**

**Locking herself in the same room with Heather and Bridgette.**

* * *

**R&R nice one guys any way thanks to all my viewers it's hard Next Chapter coming up **


	5. Day 2

**We Meet Again?**

**_Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and Total Drama World Tour and remember the songs you read in this font is the group leader. _****And the songs in this font is the group.**

**With the girls**

**They sat in each separate corner's thinking lyrics were all going through their heads **

**Heather's Lyrics**

**" I need some shelter of my own protection baby"**

**"To be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity"**

**"I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you"**

**"It's personal myself and I we got some straightening out to do"**

**"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket"**

**"But I've got to get a move on with my life"**

**"It's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry**

**"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry da, da, da, da, da, da"**

**Bridgette Lyrics**

**"How about a round of applause? Very entertaining"**

**"Standing notation you look so dumb now"**

**"Trying to apologize you're so ugly when you cry (please)"**

**"Just cut it out don't tell me your sorry cause you're not"**

**"When I know your only sorry you got caught"**

**"But you put on a show really had me going"**

**"Now it's time to go curtains finally closing that was a show"**

**"Very entertaining but it's over now go on and take a bow cause it's over now"**

**Courtney Lyrics**

**"To the left, to left, mmmmmmm to the left, to the left"**

**"Every thing I own in the box to the left in the closet that's my stuff"**

**"Yea if I bought it please don't touch"**

**"Standing in the front yard talking bout how I'm such a fool"**

**"Saying I'll never find a man like you, you got me twisted"**

**"You must not know bout me, you must not know bout me"**

**"I can have another you by tomorrow matter fact"**

**"He'll be her in a minute baby"**

**With the boys**

**They all looked a bit saddened in the who's got a shot list I put Alejandro, Duncan then Geoff. Alejandro just needs Heather to let herself go and Duncan just need's to break up with Gwen and Geoff has longs way to go.**

**"I'm going to go in Heather's room" Alejandro said leaving without any explanation Geoff and Duncan looked confused and need time to think.**

**With Aleheather**

**Heather came out of the room first she looked like shed been doing some crying "Heather please why are you so mad at me" Alejandro stood confused "why is it every time I show my feelings for you, you manage to break my heart, walk out, or even step all over it with your repulsive attitude I adore very much!" Alejandro fused.**

**Heather stood speechless she always had a comeback but this time she didn't "I'm sorry" Heather the one who never broke down and cried in front of any body. Managed to do that all in one day in front of Alejandro. Alejandro smirked he finally wasn't the ne doing the confessing.**

**It was the other way around Alejandro felt dominant as Heather fell to her knees crying. Alejandro felt this was the perfect opportunity to make his move "Heather..." Alejandro said lifting her face up their lips only an inch away. "te amo" Alejandro mumbled before slowly lifting Heather's chin toward his lips.**

**They were inching closer and closer until Heather shoved Alejandro back a little "as much as I want this I need to think to myself for a bit be with myself" Heather said accidentally admitting to Alejandro she loved him back. Alejandro smirked at the realization of that his dream was coming true.**

**All he needed was a kiss "why are you smirking" Heather asked "its just nice to hear you admit your feelings for me" Alejandro said to a blushing Heather "I.. did not" Heather lied "your just...get over yourself" Heather was getting ready to walk of.**

**But she felt a hand tug her back it was Alejandro's she was practically sitting on his lap. "I've waited so long for you to say that" Alejandro said as he kissed Heather softly Heather was caught off guard but she didn't fight it she embraced it letting him have full dominance over the kiss it lasted for 10 seconds until Alejandro pulled back.**

**He had a warm smile and Heather had one also they just sat on the staircase as Alejandro whispered some romantic Spanish phrases in Heather's ear and nuzzled his face on her neck.**

**With Duncney**

**"Courtney can we just talk about it!" Duncan banged on her door "fine you made me do this" Duncan busted in Courtney's room only to see Courtney on her bed throwing darts at a picture of himself. "Courtney we need to talk" Duncan asked Courtney just acted as if he wasn't there "talk about what Duncan you already decided on who you wanted" Courtney said calmly as she didn't care.**

**"I don't know who I want Courtney I'm confused" Duncan said "well that sounds like a personal problem" Courtney said continuing to throw darts "I mean seriously Duncan you made it obvious you can't end it with Gwen" Courtney growled.**

**"Courtney I can end it with Gwen it's just hard you both have a place in my heart" Duncan sighed as Courtney ignored his statement Duncan turned Courtney's head towards him "Courtney I want you" Duncan bluntly said.**

**Courtney knew Duncan's routine yes she loved him but she wanted him to try harder to get her back. Instead of saying one word and he gets a get out of jail free card he will work hard to get her back and Courtney was willing to play hard to get to make him work hard for him.**

**"No you want Gwen so go call her up and tell her that" Courtney said back "until you end it with Gwen you can give up on me" Courtney said to a shocked Duncan he never heard Courtney sound so demanding usually it's that easy.**

**Duncan just looked at Courtney "well you going to call Gwen and tell her it's over" Courtney said Duncan didn't speak "I see then get the hell out of my room" Courtney said calmly pointing towards the door.**

**Duncan walked out a little surprised he then went to his room and laid on his bed looking at the ceiling he took out two pictures one of Gwen and the other Courtney. He looked at both and just held him close to his chest "I'm sorry" he mumbled to one picture as he threw it to the side and held the other close to his chest.**

**With Bridgette**

**Bridgette managed to escape and take a walk on the beach in her baby blue one piece swimsuit. Bridgette needed time to think alone she questioned if she wanted to take a cheating Geoff back. While doing this she stumbled across the model Justin getting a tan.**

**"Hey Bridgette" Justin flashed that million dollar smile "hi Justin what are you doing here" Bridgette responded.**

**"Oh getting a tan for my next modeling job why are you here" Justin asked as Bridgette started to cry "it's Geoff isn't it" Justin said as Bridgette nodded "hey cheer up how about I take you out at 9:00 pm and show you a good time" Justin flirted.**

**"That'll be great" Bridgette said continuing walking on the beach with Justin.**

**With Geoff**

**"Bridge babe let me in" Geoff said banging on the door not knowing that Bridgette isn't in there. Geoff just walked back downstairs past Alejandro and Heather who are on the staircase giggling.**

**He sat on the couch re watching Total Drama laughing when he saw him and Bridgette kissing. "I miss you I'm sorry" Geoff said letting a tear run down his face Geoff thought to himself.**

**Geoff sat and soaked in a pity party. Until he heard the door open he ran to the door it was Bridgette she walked right past him and upstairs with a bag in her hand it said "Love Culture" on the bag she walked straight to her room.**

**She grabbed Heather and Courtney with her and they all stayed and talked in the locked room.**

**With the girls**

**"No way" Heather and Courtney said "yea I was thinking Heather you can help me with my outfit and Courtney you can do my hair. "Sure thing" Heather said as Heather looked at Bridgette's nice Blue dress and made some minor changes as Courtney curled Bridgette's hair.**

**"So Courtney how are you and Duncan" Heather asked "playing hard to get with him what about you and Alejandro" Courtney said.**

**"I can answer that" Bridgette said "Alejandro and Heather were on the staircase and Alejandro was all over her whispering cute things to her" Bridgette teased**

**"Girls we only have one more day to rehearse and finish that song Chris needs" Courtney reminded "We know were going to sing that song about dreams" Heather said.**

**10 minutes later**

**"Bye Bridgette" Heather waved as Bridgette left to her date with Justin, Geoff had no idea as he locked himself in his room crying loudly. "Have fun" Courtney yelled to her as she left.**

**Alejandro and Heather went to her room and practiced their song verses while Courtney practiced alone. And Duncan was thinking about who to choose in his room. **

* * *

**R&R Who will Duncan choose? How did Justin and Bridgette's date go? How are they going to do at the bar? OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH next chapter's going to kill with drama bombs!**


	6. Time's up pt 1

**We Meet Again?**

_**Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and Total Drama World Tour and remember the songs you read in this font is the group leader. **_**And the songs in this font is the group.**

**With Bridgette on her date with Justin **

**Bridgette walked into the rented out fancy restaurant her olive eyes got big then she walked hand to hand with Justin to their table. Justin couldn't take his eyes off Bridgette "this is really nice Justin" Bridgette said.**

**"Thank you it was rather easy since I am a male model" Justin bragged.**

**At The Condo**

**Geoff finally walked out of his room and went downstairs he seen Heather and Alejandro practicing. "Any one seen Bridgette" Geoff asked concerned "she went out on a date with Justin" Heather said.**

**"Justin!" Geoff repeated running out the front door as Heather and Alejandro exchange smirks.**

**With Bridgette on her date with Justin**

**Bridgette looked tires and bored to death as Justin kept talking about his modeling career. "How about we" Bridgette was cut off by Justin for the 20th time in a row tonight "I told them my beautiful body was only used for modeling" Justin explained.**

**Bridgette swore the next thing he said she was going to slap him and leave but right in the moment someone already did that for her. Justin was smacked right out of his chair it was "Geoff" Bridgette said.**

**"Bridgette how could you after all we've been through" Geoff complained "Geoff I" Bridgette was really getting annoyed that every time she talked she got cut off by some body. "And after I said sorry" Geoff kept on going so Bridgette decided to shut him up.**

**With a kiss it was sweet and passionate they ended up making out on the table while Justin was knocked out on the floor. Geoff finally pulled away "let's get back to the house babe" Geoff said Bridgette nodded and they made out all the way home.**

**At The Condo with Duncan**

**Duncan finally had chosen the girl he wanted he chose from the heart he crumpled up one paper and hung the other on his wall. "I love you" he said kissing the picture. **

**Duncan went downstairs to practice and ran into Alejandro and Heather already doing so. Duncan joined and they went over their verses together "did you choose" Alejandro asked Duncan nodded "you better hope it's the right one" Heather scowled at him.**

**Alejandro grinned at Heather and gave her a hug "what's this for" Heather said trying to break free "for being Mi sexy Reina" Alejandro responded Heather just hugged him back.**

**Duncan watched "okay love birds enough hugging more practicing" Alejandro pulled Duncan to the side "you should go talk to Courtney about things" Alejandro said.**

**Duncan took the hint he left to talk to Courtney. Courtney was just upstairs making the outfits for their performance. Duncan knocked then walked in "Courtney we need to talk". "I'm listening" Courtney said "I'm sorry I called Gwen and I"**

**With Alejandro and Heather**

**Bridgette and Geoff walked in and just made out on the couch Alejandro just looked disgusted. Heather was used to it "what do you want to do now" Alejandro asked Heather, Heather got the hint "Bridgette and Geoff style" Heather smirked.**

**Alejandro, Heather, Bridgette, and Geoff all made out on the couch all you heard was kissing noises filling he air.**

* * *

**A/N: I know short chapter it's a part 2 to this one because a lot is going on in these two chapters.**

**Translation**

**Mi sexy Reina - My sexy Queen **

**Who did Duncan choose?, Will Alejandro, Heather, Geoff, and Bridgette stop sucking face? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Time's up pt 2

**We Meet Again?**

_**Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and Total Drama World Tour and remember the songs you read in this font is the leader. **_**The one in this font is the group.**

**Duncan continued his sentence "I called Gwen and...well follow me" Duncan covered Courtney's eyes and guided her to his room. "Look" Duncan said Courtney looked on the wall it has pictures of her and Duncan and it spells out "take me back" Duncan said Courtney couldn't help but blush and say "hell yea" Courtney gave Duncan a sweet kiss. "You called Gwen and ended with her right" Courtney said "of course" Duncan said hugging Courtney.**

**"Alright now that every things resolved let's go downstairs and practice as a band" Courtney took Duncan's hand and pulled him downstairs. Every one else was there already sucking face "STOP SUCKING FACE AND PRACTICE" Duncan yelled disgusted about what he was seeing. They all stopped and started singing.**

**Heather: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping"**

**"I stay up and think of you".**

**Bridgette: "****And I wish on a star that"**

**"somewhere you are thinking of me too"**

**All together: ****"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight"**

**"Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight"**

**Alejandro: ****"And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."**

**Courtney: "Wonder if you ever see me..."**

**"And I wonder if you know I'm there"**

**Duncan: "If you looked in my eyes"**

**"Would you see what's inside would you even care?"**

**Geoff: "I just wanna hold you close, but so far all I have are dreams of you"**

**Heather: "So I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you yes, I do"**

**Duncan: "I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight"**

**Alejandro: ****"And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."**

**Everyone: "Ah, Ah"**

**Alejandro: "Coraz'on"**

**Courtney: "I can's stop dreaming of you"**

**Alejandro: "No pudeo dejar de pensar en ti"**

**Courtney: "I can't stop dreaming"**

**Alejandro: "C'omo te necesito"**

**Courtney: "I can't stop dreaming of you"**

**Alejandro: "mi Amor"**

**Heather: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping"**

**"I stay up and think of you".**

**Bridgette: "And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you, I love you to"**

**Duncan: "Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight, till tomorrow and for all of my life"**

**Alejandro: "****And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly..."**

**Duncan: "With you tonight till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,"**

**Alejandro: "****And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room I'll be dreaming, dreaming"**

**Everyone else except Alejandro: "Of you tonight"**

**Alejandro: "Endlessly"**

******Everyone else except Alejandro:** "And I'll be holding you tight tonight"

**Alejandro: "Dreaming"**

******Everyone else except Alejandro:** "Dreaming"

**Alejandro: "Endlessly"**

******Everyone else except Alejandro:** "With you tonight"

**Alejandro: "Endlessly, endlessly dreaming"**

**After they all go done singing they were sweating they all hit pretty high notes "Let's call Chris and tell him we know what song were singing" Heather said. Courtney called Chris and told him "okay we sing tomorrow" Courtney said excited everyone was excited "I'm going to bed" Heather and Alejandro said at the same time they glared at each other.**

**Every one laughed but agreed and soon enough they were all asleep waiting for their big day to arrive (A/N: they still need a band name reviewers). **

**At Night In The Condo:**

**Alejandro was asleep with his hands behind his head holding a smirk, Heather slept in feudal position she was a thumb sucker. Bridgette and Geoff went to sleep making out Courtney was having a nightmare about Gwen showing up to the bar and stealing Duncan away and Duncan was having a nightmare about the same thing.**

**"AH!" Courtney woke up and went into Duncan's room "Duncan wake up" Courtney shook Duncan until he was up. "What princess" Duncan said "I had a nightmare" Courtney said climbing into Duncan's bed Duncan didn't mind he just fell right back to sleep snoring.**

* * *

**I still need a band name for these guys the translation for Alejandro is Courtney after Alejandro said something in Spanish. Courtney said it in English and if I'm wrong go to Google translator and see for yourself. Will Duncan and Courtney's nightmare come true if so bummer.**


	8. Cheaters!

**We Meet Again?**

_**Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and Total Drama World Tour and remember the songs you read in this font is the leader. **_**The one in this font is the group.**

**Morning back stage at the bar:**

**The group warmed up all the girls had on black baby doll dresses on and the guys had a plain white tux the announcer called us up through the mike. "We have next The Dreamer's unleashed" the announcer said Geoff walked out first and took his place at the piano peacefully playing slowly.**

**Then Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette walked out slowly and made a triangle Bridgette and Heather took the back and Courtney stood front and center. Alejandro and Duncan came out and filled the remaining spots and they all had mikes everyone began humming.**

**Heather: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping"**

**"I stay up and think of you".**

**Bridgette: "****And I wish on a star that"**

**"somewhere you are thinking of me too"**

**All together: ****"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight"**

**"Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight"**

**Alejandro: ****"And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."**

**Courtney: "Wonder if you ever see me..."**

**"And I wonder if you know I'm there"**

**Duncan: "If you looked in my eyes"**

**"Would you see what's inside would you even care?"**

**Geoff: "I just wanna hold you close, but so far all I have are dreams of you"**

**Heather: "So I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you yes, I do"**

**Duncan: "I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight"**

**Alejandro: ****"And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."**

**Everyone: "Ah, Ah"**

**Alejandro: "Coraz'on"**

**Courtney: "I can's stop dreaming of you"**

**Alejandro: "No pudeo dejar de pensar en ti"**

**Courtney: "I can't stop dreaming"**

**Alejandro: "C'omo te necesito"**

**Courtney: "I can't stop dreaming of you"**

**Alejandro: "mi Amor"**

**Heather: "Late at night when all the world is sleeping"**

**"I stay up and think of you".**

**Bridgette: "And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you, I love you to"**

**Duncan: "Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight, till tomorrow and for all of my life"**

**Alejandro: "****And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly..."**

**Duncan: "With you tonight till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,"**

**Alejandro: "****And there's no where in the world I rather be..."**

**"Then here in my room I'll be dreaming, dreaming"**

**Everyone else except Alejandro: "Of you tonight"**

**Alejandro: "Endlessly"**

******Everyone else except Alejandro:** "And I'll be holding you tight tonight"

**Alejandro: "Dreaming"**

******Everyone else except Alejandro:** "Dreaming"

**Alejandro: "Endlessly"**

******Everyone else except Alejandro:** "With you tonight"

**Alejandro: "Endlessly, endlessly dreaming**

**After they stopped the lights went down and they walked off stage they all group hugged as everyone cheered and clapped. "We did it" Courtney said jumping up and down "great job kiddies meet me at the condo at 10" Chris said leaving with Chef.**

**The group decided to stay for a bit and party Heather and Alejandro danced slowly talking Bridgette and Geoff actually talked. Duncan and Courtney were talking about honesty which was making Duncan nervous "Courtney I have to tell you something" Duncan said about to speak before Gwen showed up "hey Duncan" Gwen kissed Duncan right in front of Courtney. Courtney wasn't the least surprised but she ran to Alejandro and Heather on the dance floor.**

**"Gwen why did you do that" Duncan said "she obviously didn't take the hint I thought it would help" Gwen explained "well it didn't just leave me alone" Duncan left going behind stage alone. "Heather it was terrible" Courtney explained the situation "where is he" Heather stormed off as she seen him go behind stage. When she passed Gwen she slapped her leaving Gwen on the floor but when Heather found Duncan he had his hands in his lap.**

**This changed Heather's intentions because this reminded her of herself when she was thinking about Alejandro and what she had done. "Duncan you ok" Heather said sitting next to him Duncan lifted up "why do you care aren't you hear to tell me how big a douche I am" Duncan asked "normally yes but you remind me of me when I was dealing with Alejandro and I know how it feels" Heather said hugging Duncan "don't worry things will work out you just need to find that perfect girl".**

**Alejandro and Courtney went to find Heather to make sure she didn't kill Duncan.**

**"Alejandro's lucky to have a great girlfriend like you Heather" Duncan said being nice to Heather not in a flirt way but a friendly way.**

**Alejandro and Courtney were just about to walk in but they heard this "I mean it Heather your beautiful, talented, and a great catch" Duncan said hugging Heather "thanks Duncan you're not to bad either" Heather said hugging back. Alejandro gasped as Courtney cried about it they just walked back to the bar.**

**"Alright go win Courtney back" Heather said leaving with Duncan, Duncan spotted Alejandro but not Courtney "hey Al you seen Courtney" Duncan tapped Alejandro's shoulder Alejandro turned around and punched Duncan over and over. Heather ran over and pulled Alejandro off "what the hell is wrong with you!" Heather screamed "fuck you and your dumbass new boyfriend you puta!" Alejandro screamed in Heather's face then left back to the condo.**

**Heather picked Duncan up "what was he talking about" Heather asked "I don't know we need to head back to the condo I bet Courtney's there" Duncan rushed home along with Heather.**

**At The Condo:**

**Alejandro went to his room and thrashed everything he had of Heather as Courtney did to all her stuff of Duncan screaming "I hate you!". Duncan and Heather arrived Heather went to Courtney "Courtney why is Alejandro pissed" Heather asked Courtney pushed Heather against the wall "you whore" Courtney growled "first Alejandro now you" Heather asked shoving Courtney from her.**

**"Fine then bitch don't tell me I knew I always hated you I like Gwen better than you now" Courtney screamed at Heather who was leaving the room. Heather found Duncan "we should let them chill let's just watch a movie until they calm down" Heather said as Duncan nodded. **

**At 10:00 pm**

**"Alright kids front and center" Chef yelled as Heather and Geoff were the only ones that showed Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Courtney were all upstairs pissed at them for no reason. "Where are the rest" Chris said "they hate us for some reason" Heather said "Courtney and friends get your musical buts down here" Chris yelled they came down glaring at Heather and Duncan, Bridgette was screaming "let me at her" Geoff held her back.**

**"Okay until this is resolved no singing so fix it" Chris yelled leaving everyone was silent when Alejandro and Courtney were upstairs. They decided to flirt and kiss around Duncan and Heather were around to show them how it feels "Alejandro you're so sweet" Courtney said "you are cuter than anyone I've ever seen" Alejandro lied. Heather and Duncan weren't idiots they've seen this before and dealt with this before on Total Drama World Tour.**

**Duncan shook his head in disappointment and went to his room Heather did the same "I thought we were friends" Heather said leaving. Courtney didn't care she just wanted revenge and so did Alejandro they were going to do what ever it takes to get that to.**

* * *

**UH-OH! Alejandro and Courtney quit jumping to conclusions idiots What will happen next? Will Alejandro and Courtney figure out the truth, or will they stay stupid (probably)? Find out next chapter. P.S the next chapter will be my last chapter before the sequel called We Meet One Last Time?**


	9. I quit

**We Meet Again?**

_**Disclaimer: Any songs you read here and Total Drama World Tour and remember the songs you read in this font is the leader. **_**The one in this font is the group.**

**A/N: I'm back and excited to write this last chapter before my sequel We Meet One Last Time. Sorry for the wait school + needed to download Google chrome = long wait anyway thank you to all my reviewers. To much to list but special thanks to my main reviewers Dreamer991, Torie Rilistkrytcat, BlueBerryIceQuxxn, RaspberryIceQuxxn, DeadPrincess12, SpanishGirl75947, jayne'z star and all my Guest reviewers read their stories if they have any and if they don't like their profile or something.**

**Alejandro and Courtney were downstairs talking, planning, and plotting Heather and Duncan were in their separate rooms Duncan broke everything in sight in his room. Heather just cried her eyes out on her pillow she then heard music and had an idea she ran into Duncan's room and stopped looking around his room since it was thrashed. "Duncan I have an idea" Heather said hopping up and down "which is?" Duncan asked " A song let's write A song" Heather said Duncan agreed since he was pissed and he could here Alejandro and Courtney singing so he decided they needed to write a song of their own. "What's it going to be about?" Duncan asked a concentrated Heather "feelings" she answered Heather sand a verse to Duncan to see if he liked it.**

_**"I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off"**_

**"It's great" Duncan said a little bummed Heather seen this "don't worry everything is going to be okay" Heather said comforting Duncan Bridgette and Geoff came in to the room. Bridgette spoke first "Alejandro and Courtney have something to tell you guys" Geoff glared at Duncan "cheater" he said under his breath we all walked downstairs and as everyone expected Courtney and Alejandro had a performance to share.**

**'Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah**

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo _****_

**Alejandro:**_** I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things**_

**Courtney:**_** Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh**_

But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
**(I can't go on not loving you) **_**  
**_**Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah**

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo _****_

**Alejandro:**_** I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything**_

But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again

Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
**(I can't go on not loving you)**

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo _****_

**Alejandro:**_** (Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)**_

**Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah**

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Over and over again  
Over and over again  
Cause it's all in my head

**After the song Duncan's face looked unimpressed as always and Heather didn't look like she cared but on the inside she was crying in silence. Alejandro and Courtney seen this and went straight to plan B they kissed right there in the living room Heather and Duncan cringed and Heather and Duncan started to sing together.**

**Heather:****_ I gotta shake it off_****  
****_Cause the loving ain't the same_****  
****_And you keep on playing games_****  
****_Like you know I'm here to stay_****  
****_I gotta shake it off_****  
****_Just like the Calgon commercial_****  
****_I really gotta get up outta here_****  
****_And go somewhere_****  
****_I gotta shake it off_****  
****_Gotta make that move_****  
****_Find somebody who_****  
****_Appreciates all the love I give_****  
****_Boy I gotta shake it off_****  
****_Gotta do what's best for me_****  
****_Baby and that means I gotta_****  
****_shake it off_**

**Duncan:****_ By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
_****Heather:****_ See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
_****Just ask your momma she knows****_  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say I told you so  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all your freaks  
And lie compulsively  
_****Heather:****_ So I packed up my Louie Vuitton  
Jumped in your ride and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me_**

**Heather:****_ I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off_**

**I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off...**

**Duncan: ****_I found out about a gang_****  
****_Of your dirty little deeds_****  
****_With this one and that one_****  
****_By the pool, on the beach, in the streets_****  
****_Heard y'all was_****  
****_Hold up my phone's breakin' up_****  
****_I'ma hang up and call the machine right back_****  
****_I gotta get this off of my mind_****  
****_You wasn't worth my time_****  
****_So I'm leaving you behind_****  
****_Cause I need a real love in my life_****  
****_Save this recording because_****  
****_I'm never coming back home_****  
****_Baby I'm gone_****  
****_Don't cha know_**

**I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciated all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off (x2)**

**Heather and Duncan hugged after, Courtney ad Alejandro heard them sing and Courtney looked furious while Alejandro whispered something to Courtney that made her calm. Heather walked up to Alejandro and expected a sorry but nope all she got was a icy glare from the two "you know what I quit" Heather said running up the stairs in tears packing Duncan followed behind her Heather ran out the door slamming it. Duncan ran out after her Alejandro looked shocked and Courtney looked happy "good riddance" Courtney said watching them leave. Alejandro looked worried he'd never let this go too far but it's to late she was gone again Alejandro angrily stomped up the stairs and slammed his door.**

2 years later...

**Heather had short hair now it was just above her shoulders she remains single she wore a long sleeve black shirt it was Winter and she had black boots and long blue jeans tucked into her boots. Heather made 3 hits over time in her solo career her and Duncan remain close friends Heather is now managed by Blaineley she also take Therapy.**

**Duncan he still acts and looks the same he is dating Gwen since Courtney didn't want him he came out with lots of songs and even sings with Gwen at points. Christmas is around the corner so is their anniversary with Gwen he is managed by Chef**

**Courtney and Alejandro well they sing in the Spanish and English category now and sing together in everything and remain a couple their anniversary is around the corner and they plan to go back to Canada and get married or at least that's Courtney's goals Alejandro had something else in mind.**

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked for ya but I promise the sequel is great We Meet One Last Time is going to be a nice little romance for all of them R&R give me ideas on what to do next love ya bye... for now.**


	10. Author's Note, Music used, and Thanks

**We Meet Again?**

**This isn't apart of my story it's just the list of the songs I used during my story (fiction) and giving thanks to all my reviewers and viewers**

**Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna - Fly**

**Clickfive - Bittersweet**

**Enrique Iglesias - Tonight I'm Loving You **

**Nicki Minaj - You See Right Through Me**

**John Barrowman and Ruthie Henshall - Anything You Can Do**

**Selena - Dreaming Of You**

**Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Rhianna - Round of Applause **

**Beyonce - Irreplaceable **

**Mariah Carey - Shake It Off**

**Nelly - Over And Over Again**

**Okay I love all those song and I want to give thanks to all those song artist and give thanks to**

**Tori & Janeyz Star they have been my biggest supporters and thank you to all my other reviewers even the Guest ones!**

**I hope you guys are all currently enjoying my sequel We Meet One Last Time also!**


End file.
